


A Proposal

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka approaches Phasma with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



The Captain frowned as she heard the soft knock on her door. She slipped her helmet back on her head and went to open it, raising an eyebrow as the door slid open to reveal Mitaka standing there. “Lieutenant?” she asked.

“Um...permission to come inside?” Mitaka asked.

“For what purpose?” she asked, noting the few small flowers he held in one hand.

“To speak in private?”

She was silent a moment, staring down at him. Eventually she stepped back, allowing him to enter her quarters before allowing the door to slide closed behind him. “What is this about, Lieutenant?” She blinked as the flowers were presented to her, noting that one of them had already started to wilt and die from lack of water. She took them from the smaller man, tilting her head in curiosity.

“I wished to...confess my feelings of affection to you,” he mumbled.

“Affection?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. Mitaka made a point of staring down at the floor between her boots, unable to look at her helmet and stare at his helpless reflection in the shine of the polished metal. “I...I find myself feeling affection towards you and wished to know if you would be agreeable to...um...well...” Mitaka cleared his throat, trying not to pull at the bottom of his uniform jacket. “If perhaps you would be agreeable to joining me for...a...caf..? If you are not busy...I...”

“Dopheld.”

He flinched at the use of his first name. “This was foolish. I apologize for wasting your time I...” He blinked and looked up when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched with a growing blush as she removed her helmet, smiling down at him.

“I am agreeable to joining you for a caf,” Phasma said.

“Oh...” And Mitaka found himself unable to think of anything else to say.

 


End file.
